Anthropoda Maximus altered side story
by Twiphase
Summary: oneshot 'what-if' chapter up for adoption. inspired by "Anthropoda Maximus" by author YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR.
1. Chapter 1

**Twiphase:** This is a Spectacular Spiderman 'what if' story inspired by "Anthropoda Maximus" by author YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR. I do not owe Spectacular Spiderman Please Enjoy XD.

* * *

Our chapter begins within the ESU Labs where Dr. Miles Warren is confronting with the anonymous business man who hides in the shadows. The anonymous business man is disappointed due of Dr. Miles Warren's multiple failures of creating pawns for the anonymous man's scheme. And then, after banging his fist against something, a photo fell out of place and landed infront of the anonymous man's face. It was a photo of the Lizard. Intrigued of this, he demands Dr. Miles Warren to track down the Lizard and bring it to him whatever means necessary.

Meanwhile near Miami Beach, Florida, Curtis Conners, his wife Martha, and his son Billy, are enjoying a relaxing day near the sunny shores due that its Summer Break at this time of year in Miami. Billy is building a sand castle, Martha is laying on the sand enjoying the view, and Curtis is laying under the shade of a tree while trying to find some way to expose Dr. Miles Warren of his illegal mammalian dna experimentation, anonymously, while preventing Warren's blackmail about the 'Lizard' incident. When they made their way home, which is 'coincidentally' located somewhere in a tropical forest, Curtis and Billy were having similar nightmares involving the Lizard that following night. The nightmare both Curt and Billy were having were about reliving those flashbacks yet with odd twists. Curt's twist was about him in his Lizard form fighting what appear to be a darker look-a-like of himself while Billy's twist was ,for some really odd reason, being surrounded by multiple species of reptiles who are saluting to him. They both awoke in cold sweat a few minutes before their alarms went off.

Back at the ESU Lab, Dr. Miles Warren is preparing for his trip to Miami to track Curtis Connors down. He packed the essentials: advanced lizard dna, some device that looks like a controller, and etc. However, he didn't notice that he accidentally packed some of that blue serum, that Peter accidentally sipped, and closed his case without looking. Momentary, he took the quickest plane to Miami. Once he got there, he began wearing a disguise with a fake name along with a cover story saying that he is a old retired man who lives in a old abandoned house located in a swamp right next to the Connor's house.

Shortly after a few days, Dr. Miles Warren, in disguise, invited the Connors over to his 'house'. The Connors were sensing something that is not right so they were on high alert while pretending that nothing much is going on. All of the grown ups were sitting in the 'living room' while descussign on etc while Billy got a bit thirty so he decided to visit the 'kitchen'. Once Billy got to the 'kitchen' and take a glimpse inside the fridge. He notice a glass container of blue stuff. Guessing it was just raspberry soda, he poured himself a glass of it, drank the whole glass leaving only a few drops, and quickly cleaned up after himself without leaving any trace. Meanwhile, Dr. Warren Miles secretly readied the numb needle in place. While no one was looking, Dr. Warren Miles secretly injected a dose of lizard dnd into Connors and quickly hit the needle to prevent suspicions. He waited and waited but for some reason, the dose of the lizard dna wasn't effective on Connors as he thought he would. It is as if though it was being delayed or suppressed by and unknown force.

Along the way home. Billy couldn't help but noticed something odd. Nearby reptiles began to stare only at Billy as sum were even following him. Being creeped out, he quicken his pace until they made it home. No one is noticing but Curt's right shoulder began to grow a few scales. After sunset as the shadows grew and grew until everywhere became so dark that the lights were at their brightest. Curt began to feel more and more ill every minute. He then decided to get some fresh air. When he stood outside, the pain began to worsen and worsen.

And then, he felt something on his right. Slowly yet in a dramatically quick rate, his arm grew. Curtis gasp in awe meaning he knows whats happening. The arm began to cover itself in scales as the snails were replaced with claws. The scales began to spread across his body as his eyes pupils became vertical and his tail sprouted. He grew and grew as he became less human and more reptilian while outgrowing his pajamas thus shredding them. Curt was trying to fight off the transformation but everything went black. What now stood instead of Curt was the Lizard . And then, Dr Miles Warren appeared as he unravel his disguise. He then used some device to restrain the Lizard as he forced him back to his 'house' with painful tortures.

After seeing what's going on, nearby reptiles made their way towards Billy. Shortly after, Billy awoke after hearing countless hissing. He got out of bed and followed the source of the hissing which turn out to be coming from outside his bedroom window. The window open as the reptiles crawled in Billy's bedroom. They kept surrounding Billy until they manage to lure Billy outside to see the scene of the crime. Sum of the reptiles kept pushing Billy while the rest kept leading him toward Dr. Miles Warren's 'house'. Billy peeked into the window to see Dr. Miles Warren tormenting the Lizard...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please review.

Author's note: I give comeplete ownership of this chapter to author YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR if he may wishes to have ownership of this chapter. If author wishes not, then those who wish to use this chapter, be my guest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twiphase:** Here's part 2. I do not owe Spectacular Spiderman Please Enjoy XD.

* * *

Summary short, Dr. Miles Warren was ordered by the anonymous man to track down the Lizard and bring him back so that he may use him as his new 'toy'. He traveled alway to Miami disguised as a old man who lives in a 'house' located in a swamp next to a tropical forest where the Connor's home resides. He invited them to his 'house' to secretly inject Curt with sum advanced lizard dna. However it was supressed by Billy's intense aura after drinking that blue serem. That following night, Curtis began to mutate into the Lizard right before Dr. Miles Warren revealed himself as he dragged the Lizard to his 'house' in a restrained and torturing fashion. Nearby reptiles then made their way to Billy to warn him on what happen by escorting him towards Dr. Miles Warren's 'house' in a pushing and dragging fashion. This summary ends when Billy took a glance through the window to see his father as the Lizard being tormented by Dr. Miles Warren.

* * *

Billy was in complete shock on what's going on. If this was an anime, Billy would have one of those dark shaded parallel wavy lines over his head followed by a throbbing cross popping vein appearing near his right side. Luckily, the door was unlocked so Billy just waltz in while being followed and/or escorted by the little reptiles who wouldn't stop pushing leading the way. They finally made there way to the room where Warren is helding his father captive. Billy kept following the little reptiles until they stopped infront of a door with lights coming form the wooden cracks. He slowly opened the door to see that theres more to the room he once saw through the window.

Apparently, the room was a lot bigger than he thought as the room was filled with allot of lab equipment including the table were his father in Lizard form strapped onto. Dr. Miles Warren just kept on tormenting him with that weird collar around Curt's neck. Usually, the Lizard's tail would save the day by swinging back and forth knocking down Warren conscious so that the Lizard would escape. Unfortunately the tail was also strapped down to the table as well. Billy hid away to prevent form Warren noticing him. Billy is wondering how exactly he's suppose to defeat Warren, free his dad, and bring Curt's mind back in control?

Meanwhile deep in Curt's subconscious unaware that he is being tormented by Warren, Curt just stands in the empty room-like plain wondering what's going on. He then heard a hissing slowly coming from behind him. He turned around and find a doorway closed shut. He opened the door and noticed a reptilian environment themed arena empty as a ghost town on the other side of the door. As he was about to enter when he felt and notice that the entrance/exit is covered with a see-through material. He insert his hand through the 'curtains' to notice that his hand became covered in scales and his nails replaced with claws.

He pulled his arm back and it revert back to normal. Suddenly, something pushed him through the 'curtains' and now he stood in the arena. He now feels different as he felt an uncomfortable breeze. He looked down and noticed that he is not just in his Lizard form, but apparently his Lizard form is dressed up as a boxer and/or wrestler wearing material based on gladiator and/or warrior armor. He heard the hissing again. He turned around to find his shadow extending further and further towards the other end of the arena. Seeping out of the shadows stood a darker version of the Lizard wearing similar yet darker version of the same outfit. Curt is wondering what's going on when suddenly his dark look-a-like came towards him with a murderous intention.

To Be Continued Again...

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please review.

Author's note: I also give comeplete ownership of this additional chapter to author YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR if he may wishes to have ownership of this chapter. If author wishes not, then those who wish to use this chapter, be my guest.


End file.
